


Never Forget

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Shorts #4 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)A Missing Scene from Vendetta





	Never Forget

Larabee rose clenching the tattered, knotted cloth. Devastation lay before him.

Buck moved to his side, a place he had always remained, even through the dark days, when he'd seemed set on destruction, some part had felt Wilmington there beside him, if only in spirit. Buck was his rock, his touch stone. 

When had Hank lost touch with reality? When had mourning become a destructive obsession? Was this his destiny?

"Chris?" Vin's voice reached out like a lifeline as Buck's hand squeezed his shoulder.

The cloth fluttered to the ground, forgotten, a mere symbol. 

No, Chris Larabee would never forget.


End file.
